Happy Sterek Day
by CrossingOver
Summary: Stiles wants to have the best Sterek Day ever! I did this in honor of TW getting the OK for season 3 and 24 eps. 7/12/12 also solidified Sterek for those that ship it.


AN: This is a quick fic in honor of National...scratch that Worldwide Sterek Day! Let it be known that July 12, 2012 has been selected and will be forever immortalized as such. There are two events that made it official.

The official announcement that Teen Wolf is coming back for season three which will consist of twenty-four episodes.

The vid created by Tyler Hoechlin and Dylan O'Brien that turned sterek into STEREK!

Go to YouTube or Google and search "Dylan O'Brien and Tyler Hoechlin: Vote for Teen Wolf on Teen Choice Awards!"

Here is something that I did in honor of such a day. I'll be updating my other stuff soon. Thanks

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the ability to become overly enthusiastic. Enjoy

"Derek? You awake?" Stiles poked the muscular arm that had tensed a bit upon hearing his name but remained draped across the eyes of its owner nonetheless. "Get up, you promised that we'd be up in time to kick off the best Sterek Day ever!" Stiles tried to infuse the very air with his enthusiasm but the only change that had occurred was that he was now staring at the triskelion on the werewolf's back.

The boy decided that a change in tactics would definitely work. 'If at first you didn't succeed yadda yadda' he thought. "Well that's fine, you need your rest. I'll just go and take the best shower in the world and follow it up with a breakfast fit for a king." He noticed a bit of stirring and then there were a pair of green squinting eyes upon him.

The last time that he'd uttered those words were not easily forgotten. Derek had gone to take a shower and had howled to high heaven when the stinging cold spray had hit him head on. The shower curtain had suffered a horrible end as he'd scrambled out of there with claws and fangs bared. He'd then gone downstairs to find that a "breakfast fit for a king" apparently was only meant to feed a single king. He'd ended up with cold pizza. That afternoon the betas hadn't known what had spurred Derek into the impromptu sparring sessions and decided that they'd never wanted to experience those two hours of torture ever again.

"Do you know what time it is?" Derek asked with barely concealed annoyance as Stiles nodded. "Would you really put me through that hell again?" Stiles nodded again without a hint of remorse. "Fine, I'm up, I'm up." Derek began stretching and going through his morning routine.

"Derek?" Stiles began once more. He noticed that the alpha had a habit of freezing up whenever he called his name. He was sure that his animal magnetism sent shivers down the man's spine. Yep, that had to be it. "I think that we should do the planet a favor and conserve water." He hinted with a slight leer.

"Fine, you shower for two minutes instead of twenty and I'm sure that the whales will thank you." Derek knew what Stiles was selling and he wasn't buying. Besides, anytime that he heard his name in the form of a question, it caused all of the bad memories from the ensuing questions to flash before his eyes. That's when Stiles' face sunk and he shuffled out of the room. Derek crossed his arms and glared off to the side. He was NOT giving in to the little manipulator. Nope, not Derek 'Cuz I'm the Alpha' Hale!

_Five minutes later..._

Stiles hugged him from behind. "I'm so glad that you came around to seeing things my way. Now, can you move aside because you're blocking the water stream and I'm getting cold." Derek shifted in the incredibly tight space. This was a terrible idea. How Stiles had nearly drowned when Derek stood in the rear of the tub, he'd never been able to figure out. After switching places again, it turned out that Derek's larger form once again blocked all of the water and the very passionate teen gradually became more agitated. "Der? The soap is drying in all of the wrong places and I'm starting to itch." They rotated once more until Derek too began to feel similar effects from not getting full water coverage. Damn it, this is why he never listened these insane ideas. He turned Stiles around and rinsed him quickly before lifting the boy out and tossing a towel over his head. Stiles had gotten dressed and was heading downstairs by the time that Derek had completed the second worst shower of his life.

Stiles opened the fridge to throw together a breakfast that would hopefully appease his pissed off boyfriend when he was greeted with the most bitter sweet moment that he'd had in a long time. His father had gone grocery shopping and had finally taken Stiles' advice. There were fresh fruits and veggies galore. He'd have to stretch the limits of his imagination in order to appease the werewolf.

"I'm. Not. Eating. That." Derek sat at the table and looked at the plate in front of him with disgust. He turned up his nose and stared menacingly at the refrigerator as though it was at fault.

"Why not? You've never complained about toast with eggs and bacon before. Besides you love orange juice." Stiles exclaimed as he began serving himself.

"In what reality are you living in? What you just described sounds like happiness and what I've got here is a plate full of disappointment." The alpha looked at the two whole grain bagel halves with a drizzle of honey, turkey bacon and some whitish crumbles. What made it worse was that it was smiling at him. The bagels were the eyes and the bacon made up the mouth, whereas the crumbles baffled the hell out of him. "What are those anyways." he asked while pointing at said pile of stuff.

"Egwthsubstuh" Stiles said as he bit into the dry bagel guaranteeing that he'd be busy chewing for a while. At the increased level of hostility that he was sensing aimed at him, he'd figured that an answer was in order. "It's egg-white substitute." he grumbled.

"So, what you're telling me is that not only do I _NOT _get my egg yolk, but I can't even have a real egg white?" Derek's voice was deceptively calm, which was never good for anyone. "Fine, I'll just have to be satisfied with the juice. Where is it.?" He could do this. He would make the best out of this situation for Stiles' sake. He was calm, cool and collected.

Stiles tilted his head towards Derek's right and knew the minute that the connection had been made. "You call this damn orange orange juice?" The werewolf''s eyes began glowing an unearthly red as he squeezed the fruit until it ruptured and drained through his fingers. Feeling minutely better, Derek stormed upstairs.

Stiles had planned on having the best day ever and all that it had gotten him was a shower that resulted in chafing and a breakfast that had him choking after the first bite. The short tempered man had lasted longer than he would've given him credit for until Stiles noticed the liquid dripping onto the floor and moved to clean it up. "If the bastard had done that over a glass, then he would have had his stupid juice." Stiles mumbled to himself.

"I heard that." Derek whispered into his ear, causing the teen to careen out of his seat and onto the floor. He tried not to use his "Batman stealth" as Stiles called it, but werewolves weren't good at being loud. "How about we start all over with the best Diles Day ever?" Stiles just looked at him with a blank face until Derek just gave in. "The best Sterek Day ever?" This earned him a fist pump and a hug before Stiles hurriedly emptied their full plates into the trash.

"Look out world. Sterek is here to stay. Be ye warned as we begin our day!" Stiles poked out his chest and dashed outside.

Derek rolled his eyes and smiled until he heard his 'baby' crank up. Patting his pockets for his keys and coming up short had Derek bolting outside as the engine revved dangerously. "Stiles! Stiles!"

This day was going down in history. Hopefully with as few casualties as possible.

AN: Thanks for reading. I felt that I had to do something for this day. I recommend that anyone looking for interesting photos, gifs, information, prompts or contributions related to Sterek(or anything at all but I thought that I'd stick with this topic) to go to Tumblr. Great stuff for inspiration.


End file.
